


Solar Sanctitude

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kacxa Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: (Kacxa Week 2020 - Day 1: First Sunrise)First light of the morning, paint us with your colors and bless us with your warmth.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Solar Sanctitude

The heat of the first rays of sunlight warmed Keith’s face, waking him up. He stirred and groaned a little, but knew he would end up waking with the sunrise, as he and Acxa decided to go on a hike on their break between missions, which, even being focused on humanitarian work, helping achieve peace and aiding entire races recover after the war were fulfilling and gratifying tasks, but really difficult sometimes, both mentally and physically.

They began the day before, with only a few supplies, in the morning, evoking nostalgic memories while walking through the familiar terrain. Acxa was excited, finally overcoming the state of awkwardness in their relationship, happily taking pictures and asking him about any plant or animal she saw along the way or researching about the ones he didn’t know. Keith was always amused at her elation and recently discovered enthusiasm about Earth’s diverse climates and vegetation, so she promptly agreed on going on a hike with him.

After a long day climbing ridges, exploring caves and discovering rock formations, the pair was content and far from tired, but decided to stop and set up a little tent to watch the stars and rest anyway.

Laying down side by side, just enjoying the dim light the night sky provided, the peace and calmness of nature, scent of fresh air around them, far from missions, weapons, ships and all that noise. The two warriors didn’t need any spoken words between them. Just their intertwined hands and gentle touch enough to convey their emotions.

As minutes passed, completely alone and comfortable, their desire to be even closer grew stronger, looking at that woman that became his friend, his partner in every sense of the word, he just couldn’t resist anymore. And neither could she, as their eyes, hands, lips and soul joined for the first time that night in the desert.

On the following morning, mentally thanking himself he didn’t bring Kosmo with them, Keith sat up, rubbing his eyes to erase the drowsiness of sleep. Sun rising in the horizon, slowly warming and lighting up the land, filling the desert with life through shades of yellow, oranges and reds. Looking over to the still sleeping woman laying on his side, sunlight bathing her skin, making the shapes he had already memorized in his touch and mind glisten. 

He wanted to wake her up so she could watch the beautiful scenery nature provided them, but decided to just admire her gleaming with the natural lighting. She was like a goddess, painted gold and divine looking, colors and scent blending with their surroundings.

And that was the Sun Goddess he would be gladly worshipping for all of his days.


End file.
